


Magic, Fate, or Adam Parrish

by Hanahaiku



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanahaiku/pseuds/Hanahaiku
Summary: Or the one in which everyone has a crush on Adam Parrish. The Gangsey meets at a bar and by Henry’s suggestion play a drinking game from which the question of romantic feelings (past or present) for Adam Parrish come up, with interesting results.





	Magic, Fate, or Adam Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Raven Cycle and am a huge fan of Adam Parrish and a very guilty multi shipper and this kind of came into existence. I hope to in the future make an actual proper Ronan/Adam fix, because I do adore those two, but for now here's, strongly implied polyamory. Also vaguely based on a headcanon I saw by crumplelush on tumblr.

It’s been eight months since they have all last been together, which objectively does not seem like a long time but for them feels like an eternity. Adam is just relishing in the feeling of being reunited, just as Henry Cheng glides over Gansey and Blue to the middle seat of the back booth of the rustic bar they had chosen to meet at, hands full of trays containing rows of shots.

“You could have just asked us to get up,” Blue says, shaking her head.

“Quiet Sargent, I have delicate cargo,” Henry replied sitting a tray in front of each of his companions.

Adam looked down at the row of five shots now in front of him. He hadn’t planned on drinking, nothing against the shots in front of him, but the grin on Henry’s face was starting to make him feel a little uneasy.

“Why don’t you have any shots?” Ronan asks looking at Cheng eyebrow raised.

“Because I, out of the goodness of my heart, am the dedicated designated driver,” Henry says with a smile.

“Unnecessary alliteration,” Blue says wrinkling her nose.

Henry pushes his head forward comically, “We’ve been over this, Blue! No alliteration is unnecessary.”

“Why the shots?” Adam buts in before whatever argument they’ve clearly had many times, grows into full bickering.

“Yeah we’re not 15?” Ronan says which earns him a very concerned glance from Gansey.

“Because,” Henry says, too enthusiastic to be good, “I thought we could play a little game.”

“Simmer down, Jigsaw,” Blue mutters.

“What kind of game?” Gansey chips in, intrigued.

“Think of it as a kind of reunited getting to know each other thing with the added competitive twist of the loser having to fit the bill,” Henry says.

“Yeah, we get that but what’s the game,” Ronan says.

“Think of it as a grown up Never have I ever, where we each say something and if that thing applies to you then, shot.”

Blue lets out a tittering sound of approval and Adam nods in agreement because as far as games go it’s fairly non-offensive and there isn’t much about him that they don’t already all know.

“That is so dumb,” Ronan declares.

“What Lynch,” Adam says turning to him, “You scared?”

“Fuck off Parrish,” Ronan replies as Adam smiles at him, electric.

“I don’t know Ronan, that sounded like a challenge,” Gansey says, truing in vain to suppress a smile.

“Okay, Okay, I’m in but only to put you lot in your place,” Ronan relents.

Henry and Blue cheer loudly.

“But,”

Henry and Blue boo even louder.

“Cheng has to play too,” Ronan adds.

Henry grins, “I thought you’d never ask Lynch! Of course I’ll play.”

“I can drive then,” Gansey says a little too quickly.

Ronan and Henry turn to stare at him. Gansey shrugs sheepishly.

“You know so you can battle it out or whatever,” Gansey says.

“No, Ganseyboy I’ll just use my fingers, like a classic game, no need to worry,” Henry explains.

“Yeah Gansey, you of all people should know how Cheng likes to use his fingers,” Ronan teases.

Adam hits him, “it’s not like you have anything to hide,” he says to Gansey.

Who nods once in return.

“Then let's get started,” Henry said

•••••••

Half an hour and many dumb and pointed questions later (Adam really doesn’t think “drink if you haven’t lived with Gansey” was a fair one). He, Blue and Ronan are left with two shots, while Gansey and Henry, each have one glass/ finger, respectively. Except it’s Ronan’s turn to go.

Ronan smiles all teeth, “Never have I ever killed Gansey.”

Blue shoots him a glare and Gansey lets out a noise from the back of his throat. Adam elbows him in the gut.

“Too soon,” Adam says.

“I mean it has been several years,” Henry murmured.

“Drink up, Maggot,” Ronan crooned.

Blue downs a shot never breaking eye contact with Ronan. Then she opens her mouth but Ronan buts in before she can say anything.

“Isn’t It Cheng’s turn?” Ronan says.

Blue scowls before shooting a pleading look at Henry.

“Hey, no teaming up,” Ronan growls.

“No worries, Lynch, I have no allegiances,” Henry says before raising a glass in his direction and saying, “Never have I ever had a crush on Adam Parrish.”

Ronan downs his shot before Adam can even process the sound of his own name.  Adam looks up at him as Ronan presses a kiss to the spot on Adams neck right under his ear. Blue for her part swears loudly and takes her shot with a groan.

Henry stares quite intensely at his hand.

“You good there?” Blue says nudging him with her shoulder.

Adam and Ronan both look over to Henry who turns to Blue quite dramatically before setting his hand down.

“I mean define crush,” Henry says.

Blue blinks at him a moment before laughing, and Adam just keeps staring at the other boy mouth slightly agape.

Ronan frowns, “you’re the one who asked the fucking question, Cheng.”

“I’m just trying to be fair here,” Henry argues, thinking face on, “I can remember thinking he was hot, the way he scurried around campus wanting as little contact with anyone.”

Adam snorts, “Really? That’s hot?”

Henry continues without missing a beat, “Not hot-hot. But like hot in the way I wanted to take you home and give you a bath,” Henry taps the table twice, before shrugging, “And then maybe get in that bath.”

Ronan reacts before Adam can even process what Henry said, laughing against Adams shoulder. 

“I don’t know if that counts as a crush,” Adam says still keeping his eyes on Ronan.

“What else would you call it, Parrish?” Ronan says lifting an eyebrow.

Adam rolls his eyes but doesn’t look away from the other boy.

“Well have you ever dreamt about him? Persephone used to say that was the key to confirming any crush,” Blue breaks in, quite serious.

Henry raises his hand and then pauses.

“Well no I don’t think I’ve ever- wait oh yeah, yes, definitely,” Henry amends before slowly lowering his finger.

“What was the point of asking that if you also got yourself?” Ronan says.

Henry looks considerate, “I’m playing the game Lynch, sometimes you have to self sacrifice to get what you want.”

“You have no more fingers,” Ronan countered.

Henry’s grin turned slightly up in a way that was more than slightly unsettling, “Yeah but neither does he.”

Adam looks perplexed as he looks at a very manic Henry, rolling back in forth in his seat.

“Ronan still has a drink left?” He says, because he still doesn’t get it.

He turns to Blue who is quietly playing with the peanut shells on the table, and then he looks at Ronan who’s heated gaze is turned up all the way and focused on Gansey. Sitting quietly at the end of the table, with 5 empty glasses in front of him. Adam suppresses a gasp. As Gansey raises his head and makes the most timid eye contact with him.

That’s when Henry bursts out laughing.

“Stop it, can’t you see their having a moment?” Blue says batting at his arm but she’s more breathless giggles than words.

“Dick,” spits out Ronan, who breaks his streak of staring Gansey down to sneak a glance at Adam, “Please, explain?”

Adam on his part is trying very hard not to hyperventilate. It is very important that he does not hyperventilate but it was just revealed that Richard Campbell Gansey III had a crush on him, of all people.

“Yeah, tell us Gansey boy, Did you dream about him?” Henry says.

Blue looks like she might start crying as she clutches the table for support. Gansey shoots them a withering glance that only seems to encourage the two.

“Are they being serious?” Adam asks, drawing Gansey’s attention back to him, “Or is this like a joke for my benefit?”

Gansey does not at all look like he’s joking. In fact he looks a little queasy. Ronan seems to have brooded the shock off and now only looks sympathetic and mildly wonderstruck.

“It was back when we first met,” Gansey starts.

And everyone is all ears.

“It was right after we began to hang out. I guess I’d just spent so much time with Ronan and Noah and it had been quite a while since I could just be open with someone. Just being able to talk to someone new. Someone who was so different than me, just talking to him was so refreshing it was almost intoxicating,” Gansey says.

“He had it ba-ad,” Henry sings just as Blue and Ronan both repeat the word “intoxicating,” with a snort.

Gansey shakes his head and Adam is just staring at Gansey because he feels like his whole world is crashing down on itself. Gansey turns his gaze towards Adam, steady and continues, looking at him, directing his words to him.

“I remember introducing you to Ronan and it felt like bringing you home to my parents. And I wanted you to fit in with them because I wanted you to fit in with me. I wanted so desperately for you to be a part of my life,” Gansey amends.

“I fucking knew it,” hisses Ronan.

“You did not,” Blue says throwing a peanut shell at him.

“Oh like you had any clue!” Ronan counters.

“You lived with him!” Blue says gesturing wildly with her tiny arms.

“Yeah, but you dated both of them,” Henry adds in.

“Exactly!” Ronan agrees pointing at Henry, “Cheng is actually right here.”

“Only mild offense taken Lynch,” he bites back.

“It’s completely different!” Blue argues, “Society is too heteronormative. You’re not going to tell your girlfriend your slightly homosexual feelings for your friend, you’d tell your roommate.”

“That’s a lot of words that amount to little other than “I had no fucking clue,” Ronan says.

Blue scowls and Henry pats her shoulder in _there there_ motion. Meanwhile Adam still has not taken his eyes off of Gansey since his confession.

“You know I don’t even think you’re allowed to say something you’ve actually done,” Blue says, “the game is called Never have I ever.”

“I think we’re a little beyond that,” Ronan says.

Blue shrugs and Ronan turns to her then Henry, then back to Blue.

“When did you two find out about this?” Ronan asks.

“I may have mentioned it a few weeks ago,” Gansey says suddenly.

“Yeah, you may have mentioned it,” Henry says.

“I’m sorry how would that have even come up?” Adam says still trying to grasp the situation.

“Henry referred to himself as the only person we’re both attracted to,” Blue says, motioning between herself and Gansey.

“That makes me sound so shallow. I said I was the hottest person you have ever both been attracted to,” Henry says.

“That makes you sound even more shallow,” Ronan points out.

“Oh yeah, I suppose it does,” Henry amends.

“Well actually, you said you were the hottest person we had ever both been attracted to no contest,” Blue says giving him a look, “and then Gansey said Adam may give you a run for your money.”

“Which if I remember correctly we responded to very well,” Henry says.

“You guys sat me down and grilled me about it for two hours,” Gansey says with a sigh.

“Is that an option? Because I have a few questions of my own,” Ronan says.

Gansey shoots Adam a sheepish look.

“Look Adam I didn’t think this would come up like this. In fact I was not sure I’d ever tell you really,” Gansey admits, throwing a withering glance towards Henry.

“Totally my bad,” Henry says, “I just wanted to beat Blue to the punch.”

“I did nothing wrong,” Blue says pouting, “In fact I have never done anything wrong ever, in my life.”

“I vaguely remember you killing our boyfriend a few years back,” Henry says considerately.

Adam figures Blue may be a little drunk. He also supposed he might be a little drunk but somehow not drunk enough to handle Gansey looking at him like that. Like he’s the only one there. The look that makes Adam wonder what if he could go back

“I’m glad you did though,” Adam says.

Henry and Blue immediately quiet and Ronan tenses next to him, but Adam needs to get this out.

“I’m glad I know,” Adam says.

Gansey lets out a breath still looking at Adam. Adam hand squeezes Ronan’s knee but he’s not sure if it’s to steady Ronan or himself.

“I think part of me, might have too, If I’d have known,” Adam says, because he needs to say it.

And Gansey just nods, and smiles, because he understands. Because it’s Gansey and he always understands. It’s not the end of the conversation, but Adam knows he needs more time before he can put what he feels into words.

“Well I’m glad this worked out, you know I think, it justs brings us closer together,” Henry interrupts Adams thoughts.

Ronan looks at him sharply and Blue puckers her lips.

“Can’t you see, it’s what binds us together, not magic, or fate, or shared trauma,” Henry continues, “We’re all just people who had massive hard ons for Adam Parrish.”

Gansey could not get any redder. And Adam is concerned that the only sober one is the one saying this.

“Speak for yourself Cheng,” Blue says.

“Blue has the biggest dick of us all,” Henry stage whispers to Ronan.

Who smiles and puts his hand on Adams hand under the table.

“Lets get a round in honor of Lynch, the lucky bastard who actually managed to trick Parrish into a date,” Henry says leaning across the bar.

“Again, speak for yourself,” says Blue arms crossed in mock protest. As Henry waves his hand in an attempt to call a bartender their way.

Ronan squeezes Adams hand in his and Gansey shoots him a light I’m sorry about them smile. And Adam is happy that everything seems vaguely normal despite the fact that apparently all of his friends at some point or another we’re into him. Adams never felt like anything special, but if he made himself this important to this many people he must be doing something right.

He reaches across the table and takes Gansey resting hand in his and squeezes it just as Ronan had done to him a moment before. Adam doesn’t know if it was magic or fate that brought him here but he’s profoundly grateful to be here with these people.

Gansey runs his thumb over Adams and he can’t help but wonder if there is a possibility that everyone can get their wish. He casts a sidelong glance at Ronan who just raises his chin, because it’s Gansey, and because they all belong to each other. Adam doesn’t think it’s the alcohol talking because it’s been brewing for so much longer.

As Henry makes the move to turn the way to the barns Adam finds himself speaking up and saying no. Maybe they should all be together tonight. Ronan holds his hand in his and Henry nods. Because Adam knows what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
